La Luna
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: YAOI SS: LOST CANVAS."La luna se alza en el cielo..."Una misma noche, cinco parejas, diez maneras distintas de contar la historia. Diez oneshot/drabbles de: Minos x Albafica; Kardia x Dégel; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho y Dohko x Shion.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic titulado "La Luna", que transcurrirá en una sola noche, y será narrada según el punto de vista de cada integrante de las distintas parejas que he elegido.  
Cada capítulo será un oneshot/drabble en primera persona, y a cada capítulo le corresponde una pareja. Espero que os guste ^^.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho; Dohko x Shion.  
**Spoilers:** De la primera temporada de Lost Canvas, hasta el capítulo 6 del anime.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_**Albafica**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Su luz jugueteaba en tus cabellos platino, y la diversión brillaba en tus ojos mientras, una noche más, me convertía en tu marioneta.

Ésta había sido mi existencia desde aquel día en que cayéramos, combatiendo el uno contra el otro.  
Yo era tu trofeo, tu juguete, y cuando la luna se alzaba, visible incluso desde el Inframundo, venías a torturarme, una vez más.

Envolvías tus hilos alrededor de mi cuerpo ya muerto, y me obligabas a desnudarme lentamente, en contra de mi voluntad.  
Los primeros días me resistí, quebrando mi cuerpo una y otra vez para romper tu _Cosmic Marionettion_, pero no importaba, porque aún así poseías mi maltrecho cuerpo. Desistí de luchas contra tí, era una perdida de tiempo.

Mueves mis brazos, lentamente me desnudas, luego me alzas en vilo, te miré con odio pero tú sólo parecías divertirte. Me besas, yo me resisto y no te lo devuelvo. Eso te desagrada pero aumenta tu diversión al mismo tiempo.  
Mueves tus hilos de nuevo y me echas en tu cama, tu ávida mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo de la misma manera que lo hacían tus dedos sobre mi piel, como cada noche intento resistirme, en vano.

Te colocas sobre mí, me empiezas a hacer el amor, concuidado; aún me sorprendo de lo gentil que puedes llegar a ser cuando lo deseas, y más aún que lo seas conmigo.  
Pronto la pasión se apodera de mí, y de tí también; dejas de ser cuidadoso y me posees por completo; alzo mis brazos para rodearte, mis uñas se clavan en tu espalda, eso te excita. Las oleadas de placer hacen que mi cuerpo hable por mí, alzándome para encontrarte en cada embestida; te abrazo con más fuerza conforme llega mi clímax, el tuyo no está lejos, me muerdes violentamente el cuello pero no siento dolor, sólo placer.  
Terminamos. Caes sobre mí, y me miras, con una expresión que no sé descifrar.

-Es increíble que te halla soltado y no hallas huido.

Es cierto, tus hilos no me aprietan, le he hecho libremente. Veo tus ojos, tus indescriptibles ojos amatista que, por mucho que lo niegue, me siguen cautivando.  
Me doy cuenta y sonrío. Al final me he dado cuenta.  
Por mucho que intente evitarte, por mucho que intente odiarte, no puedo. He ido cayendo lentamente en tus redes; ahora es demasiado tarde.

Te tumbas, me atraes hacia tí; la luz de la luna nos envuelve cariñosamente. Parece que estás dormido ya, no puedo apartar mi vista de tu espléndido ser; no puedo evitarlo, muy bajito, para no despertarte, te hablo.

-Titiritero, corta tus cuerdas que no las necesitas ya, esta marioneta se quedará a tu lado.

Abres los ojos y me miras, maldición ,estabas despierto; ahora te burlarás de mí por caer rendido a tus pies, pero no hay burla en tus ojos, sólo sinceridad; me tomas el rostro, me besas dulcemente y te acercas a mi oido.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el titiritero se convirtió en marioneta.

Me abrazas, te abrazo; nos tumbamos y sin apartar la mirada del otro comenzamos a hacer el amor.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que eres el enemigo; pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

_**Minos**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Su luz se enreda en tu piel, haciéndola parecer de cristal.

He vuelto una noche más a tí. Intento resistirlo, rechazarte, pero no puedo. Al principio sólo era diversión, verte sometido a mis deseos, a yí, que me llevasto contigo a la tumba. Te enredaba en contra de tu voluntad en mis hilos, y me complacía haciéndo que te libraras lentamente de tus ropas. Mi dominio sobre tí era total y absoluto, algo que me excitaba, el humillarte hasta ta l punto.

Pero una noche más vuelvo aquí, a pesar de haberme impuesto la norma de no verte más.  
Ésta noche reluces, me miras desafiante como siempre. Intento besarte, pero me rechazas; en otras ocasiones eso me habría divertido y enfurecido, pero hoy siento una leve punzada en el pecho; hace tiempo que la siento cuando se acerca la noche y pienso en verte.

Te alzo en vilo y te tumbo en mi lecho.  
Me coloco sobre tí y lentamente comienzo a hacerte el amor. Aún siento que podrías romperte en cualquier momento, algo que no deseo.  
Conforme la pasión se va apoderando de tí tengo una idea, te suelto de mis hilos.  
Te hago el amor desenfrenadamente; adoro tu rostro lleno de placer, tus uñas se clavan en mí; me vuelves loco.  
Terminamos, exhausto caigo sobre tí. Aún no me lo creo; te miro, me miras.

-Es increíble que te halla soltado y no hallas huido.

Tus ojos me dicen que acabas de descubrir algo importante.  
Me tumbo en la cama y te atrapo en mis brazos, tenerte así me relaja, y cierro los ojos. ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí; y entonces oigo tu dulce voz en mi oído.

-Titiritero, corta tus cuerdas que no las necesitas ya, esta marioneta se quedará a tu lado.

Abro los ojos para mirarte, incrédulo. Ésas palabras no pueden haber escapado de tus labios, pero la expresión culpable de tus ojos lo confirma. He tomado mi decisión. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te beso, me acerco a tu oído para confesar mi corazón.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el titiritero se convirtió en marioneta.

Te abrazo, me abrazas; nos tumbamos y sin apartar la mirada del otro comenzamos a hacer el amor.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que eres el enemigo; pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

* * *

Héte aquí el primer capítulo de éste fic! En total serán 5 capitulos, uno por pareja; y tengo preparados dos más para subir ahora mismo. El pobre Minos tiene que estar por matarme ya, cada vez que escribo le pongo enamorado de Albafica :P

**Para los que siguen _Saints y Espectros ¿¡Todos en mi casa!_**: Por supuesto no voy a abandonar la historia, estoy ultimando capítulos para subir, a lo mejor dos, depende de como avance corrigiendo :P


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic titulado "La Luna", que transcurrirá en una sola noche, y será narrada según el punto de vista de cada integrante de las distintas parejas que he elegido.  
Cada capítulo será un oneshot/drabble en primera persona, y a cada capítulo le corresponde una pareja. Espero que os guste ^^.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho; Dohko x Shion.  
**Spoilers:** Capítulo 100 y pico del manga (vamos, la historia de Kardia y Dégel).  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_**Kardia**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento; contra ella se recorta tu perfil, sentado en el sillón con tu eterno libro acompañándote, y su luz reflejándose en tus gafas, ese símbolo de tu máscara de imperturbabilidad que tanto odio.

Tras éstos largos años junto a tí no puedo evitar amarte con cada fibra de mi ser, me llena de alegría y de orgullo saber que me correspondes, un orgullo que hincha mi corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo siento desasosiego, tal vez nuestro amor no es correcto; intento evitar éste pensamiento todo lo ue puedo.

Me levanto y recorro la distancia que nos separa, aunque pretendo sorprenderte tú ya estás sobre aviso de mi presencia cuando te despojo de las gafas y te robo el libro.  
Me miras, como siempre con reproche. Siempre me tratas como a un niño, pero aunque me comporte impetuosamente, no lo soy.  
Comienzas a replicar, pero un negro presentimiento me envuelve el alma, siento que es nuestra última noche, tengo pavor.

-Por favor.- Te suplico. No sé que ves en mis ojos, pero accedes sin mediar pregunta.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre tí, te acaricio el torso con mis uñas mientras mi lengua recorre tu cuello sinuosamente. Enredas los dedos en mi cabello, y sin previo aviso me tomas por el trasero y me llevas a la cama.  
Allí me tumbas, me desnudas; te colocas encima mío y me haces el amor con sumo cuidado. Odio que te preocupes incluso en éste momento, ojalá liberaras toda tu pasión, Señor de los Hielos Eternos.  
Pronto el momento se aproxima. Me siento arder, pero tú estás ahí para rebajar mi temperatura; es una sensación tan dulce que por un momento siento la unión de nuestras almas. Es tan hermoso que no puedo evitarlo, lloro.

Estás derrumbado sobre mí, pero oyes mi sollozo y me miras, no lo hagas, no debes verme así; debo mostrar mi fortaleza, pero mi barrera está hecha trizas.

-No puedo, tu no mereces ésto.- Respondo a tu insistente _¿Por qué lloras?_.-Vete Dégel, déjame. Tú mereces algo más, alguien que pueda estar a tu lado para siempre.

Me alzas el rostro, secas mis lágrimas y acallas mis quejas con un beso.

-Tu estarás conmigo para siempre; además prefiero media vida contigo que una entera sin tí.

Sonreímos, como dos bobos enamorados.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que no podré entregarme a tí como quisiera; pero como negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

_**Dégel**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento; su luz te confiere un matiz misterioso y extraño cuando te miro, de reojo.  
Luego te giras y yo hago como que leo, hace rato que perdí la concentración y dejé de leer.

Una noche más estás ahí sentado, observándome en silencio hasta que te canses y duermas o ataques.  
Tras estos largos años de estar junto a tí puedo notar perfectamente cuando te levantas, con tus andares felinos, y vienes hacia mí, intentando sorprenderme aunque yo ya estoy al tanto de tu jugada.  
Me quitas las gafas y el libro.  
A veces te comportas como un niño, y te lo reprocho sin dudar, debes ser más maduro; pero tus pensamientos ya están lejos, otra vez no me escuchas.  
Hasta que me miras y me suplicas.

-Por favor.- Tus ojos me transmiten desasosiego, fatalidad; no sé a lo que temes pero ésta noche, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí, y me acaricias el torso con tus garras (porque a eso no se le pueden llamar "uñas") mientras tu lengua recorre sinuosamente mi cuello. Tu contacto es electrizante, y enredo mis dedos en tu cabello. No lo resisto más, te tomo por tus perfectas nalgas torneadas y te llevo a mi cama.  
Te tumbo, te desnudo. Me coloco encima de tí y comienzo a hacerte el amor, con cuidado. Sé que lo detestas, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder el control y hacerte daño, bichito.  
Pronto el momento se aproxima. Tu ardiente contacto me alarma, y me aligero a disminuir tu temperatura; el fuego de tu piel penetra en el hielo de la mía y siento casi como si nuestras almas se unieran. Es una sensación hermosa.

Estoy sobre tí, ya derrumbado cuando algo alerta mis sentidos: un sollozo. No lo creo, estás llorando.  
Tras varios e insistentes _¿Por qué lloras?_ de mi parte finalmente contestas.

-No puedo, tu no mereces ésto. Vete Dégel, déjame. Tú mereces algo más, alguien que pueda estar a tu lado para siempre.

Tus palabras me rompen el corazón, pero debo ser fuerte por ambos. Te alzo el rostro, seco tus lágrimas y apago tus quejas con un beso.

-Tu estarás conmigo para siempre; además prefiero media vida contigo que una entera sin tí.

No miento. Sonreímos, como dos bobos enamorados.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que no podré entregarme a tí como quisiera; pero como negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

* * *

Segundo cap...UP! Dégel x Kardia, uno de mis favoritos.

Me quedó un poco lacrimoso TT^TT pero es que su relación no es fácil, hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de un enfermo terminal, tiene los días contados, y se siente mal no por morir (eso a los escorpio no nos da miedo) sino porque dejará sólo al pobre Dégel. Los escorpio podemos ser unos hijos de la grandísima y unos vengativos, pero con nuestra persona "especial" es harina de otro costal, porque no queremos que le ocurra absolutamente nada.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic titulado "La Luna", que transcurrirá en una sola noche, y será narrada según el punto de vista de cada integrante de las distintas parejas que he elegido.  
Cada capítulo será un oneshot/drabble en primera persona, y a cada capítulo le corresponde una pareja. Espero que os guste ^^.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho; Dohko x Shion.  
**Spoilers:** Historia de Défteros.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

_**Defteros**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Su reflejo dorado me recordó de pronto a tus cabellos y a esa aura divina que siempre tenías.

Mientras Pegaso yace inconsciente y exhausto a mi lado, me arrieso y aunque sólo sea por una noche, recuerdo tu figura entre mis brazos, tu aroma a jazmín, tus labios tan suaves, rozando los míos; un Dios y una bestia.  
Desde el principio nuestro amor estuvo maldito. Es mi culpa, sé que no debí acercarme a tí, mancillo todo lo que toco.

Al recordarte no puedo evitar acordarme también de aquella fatídica noche en que nuestros Destinos entraron en juego, me invade la ira, la frustración; pero también la tristeza de saber que lo nuestro terminó; y aunque fuí yo quien decidió que ya no más, y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte.  
En ése momento siento un cosmos familiar emerger de la Armadura de Pegaso; no es posible. tu figura astral aparece ante mí, esbelto y divino, tal como te recordaba.

-Hoy es una preciosa noche.- Tu voz es una melodía para mí, te giras y yo también, cual es mi sorpresa al ver que me miras ¡Me miras! Es increíble, jamás pensé ver tus ojos abiertos; esos ojos azules que me penetran, sonríes.

Hablas, dices que debo volver y ocupar mi lugar en el mundo, pero me niego a tomar parte en las intrigas de los demás; justo cuando me voy a levantar te siento tras de mí, tus brazos rodeándome, cálidos por tu cosmos a pesar de ser sólo una imágen.  
Vuelven los recuerdos de días pasados, de tardes junto a tí...

Te sientas en mis rodillas, algo que nunca pensé que harías, y me rodeas de nuevo; me besas. No puedo hablar.

-Defteros, sé que no soy quién para decirlo, pero hazlo por mí, lucha en mi nombre. Por lo que una vez compartimos.

Ver tus ojos me desconcierta, te digo que lo pensaré.  
Te levantas y te giras. Pero antes de desaparecer me dedicas tu sonrisa más tierna.

-Te amo. Siempre lo hize y siempre lo haré.  
-Te amo, Asmita.

Ya no estás, y sólo me queda la soledad; pero ésta noche siento mi alma más liviana.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que nuestra confianza ya se quebró; pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

_**Asmita**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Ahora podía verla, por primera vez y ví que era hermosa.  
Su luz bañaba mi piel y aunque su abrazo era tenue, me recordo a tí. A tí que necesitaste meses para arriesgarte a tomar mi mano, a rozar mis labios con los tuyos, ásperos y cálidos como la piel del melocotón, tu aroma salvaje, tus brazos rodeándome...

No sé donde estarás, yo estoy en una dimensión etérea, creada en alguna parte del Universo, todo me recuerda a tí.  
Recuero aquella noche en que nuestras vidas se torcieron, nada sucedió como debía y tú, me abandonaste para siempre.  
Puede que algunos me consideren un Dios, pero gratamente abandonaría mis largas charlas con Buda si con ello pudiera cambiar nuestro destino y tenerte a mi lado.

Lo he decidido, te buscaré. Me sorprendo al notar tu cosmos cerca, más de lo que creía, ¿Podrá ser que Tenma...?  
Lo compruebo, dejo volar mi cuerpo astral hasta ése pequeño reducto de mi propio cosmos que queda sobre la tierra. Allí estás, tu aura me abraza incluso antes de que seas consciente de ello, ahora que puedo verte me maravillo, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan indomable...

-Hoy es una preciosa noche.- Me arriesgo a decir, me giro y tu también ¡Ah! Tu cara de sorpresa no tiene precio; sí, te estoy mirando, a tus preciosos ojos. Sonrío.

Pero desgraciadamente no he venido sólo por mí, sino también en nombre de Athena.  
Hablo, digo que debes volver y ocupar tu lugar en el mundo, pero tú te niegas, dices que no vas a tomar parte y haces ademán de levantarte.  
Debí haberte dejado ir, pero no pude. Abrazo tu figura, no sólo con mis brazos astrales, sino también con mi cosmo.  
Me regresan a la memoria aquellos días que pasaron, de tardes juntos...

Me siento en tus rodillas, algo que nunca pensé hacer; pero hoy soy un hombre libre, sin cargas. Te rodeo, te beso. Has enmudecido y yo, por un momento, también. Pero debo procurarte tu lugar, tu serás mi orgullo.

-Defteros, sé que no soy quién para decirlo, pero hazlo por mí, lucha en mi nombre. Por lo que una vez compartimos.  
-Lo pensaré.- Dices, a cada momento te desconcierta más y más poder ver mis ojos.

me levanto y te doy la espalda. Pero no quiero marcharme así, y antes de desaparecer te sonrío con todo lo que guardo en mi corazón por tí.

-Te amo. Siempre lo hize y siempre lo haré.  
-Te amo, Asmita.

Vuelvo a mi lugar. Ya no estás, y sólo me queda la soledad; pero ésta noche mi alma se halla en paz. Artha, Dharma y Kama.

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que nuestra confianza ya se quebró; pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

* * *

cap 3...UP! :P

La parte de Asmita me costó un poco :P, la parte de Defteros menos, porque ya la tenía pensada; de hecho hay una frase: _"y aunque fuí yo quien decidió que ya no más, y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte." _que forma parte de la canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano, que en cuanto la escuché me pareció como si Defteros se la cantara a Asmita.

Con respecto al paradero de Asmita, no se si en LC será igual que en SS clásico, pero en la antigua cuando Shaka se supone que muere en realidad lo que hace es despertar el Arayashiki, el 8º sentido; yo me supongo que Asmita hará lo mismo, más que nada porque eleva su cosmos de tal manera que se le cura incluso la vista (eso le pasa a Shiryu cuando despierta su Arayashiki).

Otra aclaración: Artha, Dharma y Kama. A algunos esto os sonará a chino, otros sabréis perfectamente de que hablo, pero como soy buena os lo explico y ahorro el trabajo de buscarlo.  
Estos son tres conceptos hindúes, tres metas para la felicidad del individuo y la paz de espíritu.  
-El Artha son las posesiones materiales (casa, tierras...) que el ser humano necesita para sobrevivir.  
-El Dharma es la iluminacion espiritual, la elevacion del alma para purificarla.  
-El Kama es lo último que se ha de alcanzar, esto es la satisfaccion amorosa y sexual del individuo con la persona idónea.  
Es por ésto que Asmita hace referencia a éstos tres términos, porque los ha cumplido. para mas referencias podéis leer el kamasutra o el ananga ranga ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic titulado "La Luna", que transcurrirá en una sola noche, y será narrada según el punto de vista de cada integrante de las distintas parejas que he elegido.  
Cada capítulo será un oneshot/drabble en primera persona, y a cada capítulo le corresponde una pareja. Espero que os guste ^^.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho; Dohko x Shion.  
**Spoilers:** Capítulo 70-80 del manga más o menos.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_**Dohko**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Bajo su estela tus ojos brillan, más de lo que ya lo hacían por el llanto.  
Desde ése día no has parado de llorar, y yo no me he separado de tu lado ni un instante, haciendo mía tu carga y tu dolor.

Ahora estamos en tu templo, una noche más te tomo de la mano, te abrazo; pero estás lejos de mí, con el otro. Sé que nunca podré ocupar su lugar, y sé que no debo intentarlo, pero algún día me gustaría que me abrazaras no por necesidad, sino porque ése sea tu deseo.  
Lloras de nuevo, jamás pensé verte a tí, el más leal y fuerte de los Santos de Athena, así sumiduo en la desgracia.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? dime, ¿Cómo puedo quitar de tu corazón la piedra que ha supuesto su muerte?  
Te acaricio la melena mientras reposas en mi hombro. Silenciosamente elevo una plegaria a las estrellas: Que algún día puedas corresponder a mis sentimientos.  
Se me escapa un suspiro y tu alzas el rostro de mi hombro para mirarme; yo te sonrío intentando no despertar sospechas, pero creo que es en vano, y que tú ya intuyes lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Delicadamente posas tu mano en mi mejilla.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Es lo único que dices, pero nuestras almas se llaman y perdidos en los ojos del compañero nos aproximamos lentamente, casi inconscientemente, hasta que rozamos nuestros labios muy suave y dulcemente.  
Comienzas a profundizar el beso apasionadamente y yo te correspondo, hasta que mi cerebro despierta al fin y me aparto, éste no es el momento. Tú también lo entiendes y te reclinas para apoyarte en mi pecho; así, juntos comenzamos a observar las estrellas.

Te miro preocupado, no quiero hacerte daño por apartarte de mí, pero tus ojos me muestran amor; aún así el remordimiento me corroe.

Mi mente me dice que esto está mal, que su pérdida es demasiado reciente, pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

_**Shion**_

La luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Al observarla no puedo evitar acordarme de él, envuelto en el brillo místico de la muerte la última vez que le ví, otra vez lloro.  
Desde ése día no he podido dejar de llorar, pero tú no te has separado de mí ni un instante, haciendo tuya mi carga y mi dolor.

Estamos en mi templo, como cada noche me tomas de la mano y me abrazas para reconfortarme; lo siento pero no puedo dejar de verle una y otra vez en mi mente. Sé que ésto no es justo para tí, que no quiero usarte de ninguna manera; algún día me gustaría poder abrazarte no por necesidad, sino por deseo propio; éste pensamiento hace que mis lágrimas fluyan de nuevo, siento que le estoy traicionando aunque él ya no esté él, que me tuvo por tanto tiempo.

"_¿Está bien, Manigoldo?_" Le pregunto, en silencio "_¿Estará bien que deje atrás el lastre de mi corazón y le ame a él tanto como te amé a tí?_"  
Siento tu gentil mano acariciándome el cabello, me gustaría estar así siempre. Te oigo suspirar y levanto me cabeza de tu refugio para mirarte. Me sonríes, pero puedo ver una oscuridad devoradora en tus ojos, intuyo que es por mí; no me gusta verte así, y te pongo mi mano en tu mejilla.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Es lo único que digo, pero siento tu alma llamarme, me pierdo en tus ojos; nos acercamos lentamente, no soy casi cosciente de mí mismo, hasta que rozamos nuestros labios suave y dulcemente.  
De repente me entra un hambre voraz de tí, comienzo a profundizar el beso apasionadamente y tu me correspondes, pero de pronto te apartas, en ése momento recupero la cordura, éste no es el momento, lo entiendo.  
Me reclino sobre tu pecho y así, juntos comenzamos a observar las estrellas.

A pesar de todo, me miras preocupado, te muestro mi corazón a través de mis ojos y te calmas; pero a mí me corroe el remordimiento.

Mi mente me dice que esto está mal, que su pérdida es demasiado reciente, pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

* * *

Aquí tenemos un enternecedor y super lacrimoso capi de Shion y Dohko; el pobre Shion está dividido entre sus dos grandes amores, pero chaval, Manigoldo ha muerto (este da problemas hasta desde la tumba xD, que mala soy) y tienes a Dohko que se desvive por ti, haz caso a tu corazon!

Gracias como siempre a **beautiful-sadness** y a **To Midnight** por vuestras reviews, sabéis que nos leemos! :P (**y que no me canso de recomendar vuestros fics!**) y por supuesto gracias también a **Kana** (que como dejo una review anonima no le puedo responder :S)

**Proximamente: El Cid x Sísipho y...Dos caps nuevos de "Saints y Espectros ¿¡Todos en mi casa!"**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic titulado "La Luna", que transcurrirá en una sola noche, y será narrada según el punto de vista de cada integrante de las distintas parejas que he elegido.  
Cada capítulo será un oneshot/drabble en primera persona, y a cada capítulo le corresponde una pareja. Espero que os guste ^^.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Defteros x Asmita; El Cid x Sísypho; Dohko x Shion.  
**Spoilers:** Del manga, lucha contra los cuatro dioses del sueño  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_**Sísipho**_

La Luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Recuerdo al verla la luz del potente Sol que nos bañaba, todas nuestras aquellas andanzas bajo el ardiente calor.  
Tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones...Recuerdos de días pasados llenan mi mente:

"-¿Debemos seguir? - Te pregunté fatigado  
-Sólo un poco más.- Tú, tan parco en palabras como siempre. Esa era nuestra primera misión y allí estaba yo, desmayándome por el calor en nuestro primer viaje juntos.  
Allí comenzó todo.  
Me desperté en un lugar oscuro y fresco, ahí estabas tú, cuidándome; siempre has sido tú quien ha cuidado de mí, y no yo de tí, incluso hasta el final. Me empapabas el rostro con agua cristalina.  
-Es normal, no te preocupes, el Sol de Grecia calienta mucho menos que el de España."

No fué hasta años más tarde que conseguí sonsacarte un poco más las palabras. Pronto aprendí a valorar tus silencios, y a comprender que aunque no hablaras mucho, tus palabras eran siempre sabias y justas. _Justicia_, tu lema personal, esa dama a la que dedicaste tu vida, esa dama contra la que, tanto tú como yo teníamos que competir.  
Otro recuerdo, otro viaje:

"-Aquí es, vamos.- me señalaste una cabaña. Nuestro trabajo había concluído, pero como nos sorprendió la noche, decidimos pasarla en una cabaña de leñadores que habías encontrado explorando el perímetro.  
Entramos en ella. Esa fué la primera vez que nos quedamos absortos de la charla, cautivados con la presencia del otro, me acariciaste el rostro con delicadeza y me sonreíste. Creo que ése fué el día que nos enamoramos."

Poco después compartimos otro viaje:  
"-Dime ¿Por qué El Cid?.- mi curiosidad pudo mucho ése día.  
-El Cid es un personaje de un romancero de mi tierra, su nombre es Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar; fué un héroe de la reconquista y combatió contra los árabes impartiendo justicia.  
-Ajá, entonces, ése no es tu nombre ¿Cierto?, Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Me volviste la espalda, un poco molesto. Me disculpé como pude, lo último que quería era que te enfadaras conmigo, te dije lo importante que eras para mí, y en ése momento, te giraste.  
Besaste mis labios, por primera vez, y cuando los separaste de mí me susurraste: _Rodrigo_..."

_Rodrigo_...Ése nombre que, por temor a que me lo robaran nunca dije en voz alta, salvo en las ocasiones en que me hiciste el amor con pasión y ternura, y que ahora repito en mi mente una y otra vez, esperando que te llegue, allá donde estés.  
Fuiste a buscarme al Reino de los Sueños, despertándome de mi letargo eterno, e incluso diste tu vida para derrotar a los cuatro del sueño. ¿Cómo olvidarte amigo?¿Cómo cumplir mi misión?

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que no debo venerarte ni amarte más que a mi propia Diosa, pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

_**El Cid**_

La Luna acababa de salir, una luna llena que relucía en el firmamento. Recuerdo al verla la luz que emanaba de tí bajo el potente Sol que nos bañaba, todas nuestras aquellas andanzas bajo el ardiente calor.  
Tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones...Recuerdos de días pasados llenan mi mente:

"-¿Debemos seguir?- Se te veía fatigado.  
-Sólo un poco más.- Recuerdo que no me gustaba hablar; de repente, te desmayaste. Fué el primer susto que me diste. Corrí a tí, y te llevé en brazos hasta un lugar fresco en la sombra, cogí agua de un arroyo cercano y tomándola en mis manos te la mojaba poco a poco. Despertaste, la vergüenza te corroía, y por primera vez sentí de decir a alguien algo que le hiciera sentir bien.  
-Es normal, no te preocupes, el Sol de Grecia calienta mucho menos que el de España."

No fué hasta años más tarde que conseguí confiar en tí un poco más, y relajarme en tu presencia; pronto aprendí que bajo ésa fachada vivaracha y despreocupada se escondía una persona sabia y justa. ._Justicia_, tu lema personal, esa dama a la que dedicaste tu vida, esa dama contra la que, tanto tú como yo teníamos que competir.  
Otro recuerdo, otro viaje:

"-Aquí es, vamos.- te señalé una cabaña. Nuestro trabajo había concluído, pero como nos sorprendió la noche, decidimos pasarla en una cabaña de leñadores que había encontrado explorando el perímetro.  
Entramos en ella. Ésa fué la primera noche que ví realmente lo que guardaba tu corazón, calidez, ternura, sueños alcanzables e inalcanzables; ésa noche, me enamoré de tí."

Poco después compartimos otro viaje:  
"-Dime ¿Por qué El Cid?.- creo que ése día tu curiosidad era más fuerte que tú.  
-El Cid es un personaje de un romancero de mi tierra, su nombre es Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar; fué un héroe de la reconquista y combatió contra los árabes impartiendo justicia.  
-Ajá, entonces, ése no es tu nombre ¿Cierto?, Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Me molestó, me traía malos recuerdos. Te volví la espalda y mi corazón comenzó a alejarse de tí, hasta que escuché tus súplicas, tus lo siento, las palabras que decían "Te amo" sin decirlo. en ése momento me giré sin dudar.  
Besé tus gentiles labios, por primera vez, y sentí que podía confiarte mi nombre y mi corazón: _Rodrigo_..."

_Rodrigo_...Ése nombre que nunca he compartido con nadie excepto contigo, y que nunca volví a oír, a excepción de las noches en que te hacía el amor, con todo mi corazón y cada fibra de mi ser, y que ahora me llega a Cocitos pronunciado por la dulce voz de tu mente.

Tú me enseñaste a amar, me amaste; te fuí a buscar hasta al mismísimo Reino del Sueño, a pesar de que Athena ya se encargaba de ello personalmente. ¿Cómo olvidarte amigo?¿Cómo cumplir mi misión?

Mi mente me dice que ésto está mal, que no debo venerarte ni amarte más que a mi propia Diosa, pero cómo negarme a tí cuando nuestros corazones laten al unísono.

* * *

Tardé MUCHO más de lo que pretendía, entre mi inspiración nula (no os podéis hacer idea de el trabajo que me costó) el graciosillo de mi hermano (que le cambió la contraseña al ordenador) y la imposibilidad de juntarlos porque éso sería una paradoja temporal (cuando Tenma está entrenando con Defteros y Kardia y Dégel van hacia Bluegrad El Cid ya habia muerto) el trabajillo ha sido tremendo, pero aquí está, para que lo disfrutéis! (Y acabéeeee, se me atragantó esta pareja, y mira que me gustan)

La idea de que el nombre real de "El Cid" sea Rodrigo (que supongo que no hará falta explicar quién es ni qué es el cantar de mio cid) la saqué del fanfic homónimo de Stardust, me pareció una cosa interesante y curiosa.

Especiales saludos a **beautiful-sadness, To Midnight, Derama17** (y no me canso de decir que les leáis también porque escriben divinamente ;) ) y a **Kana**


End file.
